Hetalia: Full metal American
by Kyalovepasta24
Summary: Two Brother , use the science who can make them feel like a gods . Go on a quest to return them to their bodies . this is a Hetalia and Full metal Crossover Fic . Please Review .


In a small village, there lived two young boys; brothers, in fact. The eldest brother, named Alfred, was eight years old. The younger brother, Matthew, was six. That day, they were very excited, racing to get to their mother's side. The boys' mother stood in front of a clothesline, hanging laundry out to dry as the two ran up to her. "Mom! …Mom, look what Brother made!" Little Matthew pointed enthusiastically to the small figurine in Alfred's hands. Their mother peered closer, putting on a wide smile. "That's beautiful, boys," she said proudly. Her smile turned a bit sad. "You're certainly his sons." Six years earlier, their father had left without a trace, not a single word said. Their other had fallen into a deep depression, which had grown smaller as her children grew up, but hadn't yet gone completely. The next morning, Alfred and Matt went to see Alice, their childhood friend. "Watch us!" said the brothers. "We're going to make a toy for you." Alice watched curiously as they drew a strange circle on the ground, then poured a big pile of sand in the middle of it. They clapped their hands and touched the circle, and with a bright flash of light, the sand had changed into a perfect doll. The brothers looked to Alice with bright, hopeful smiles, waiting for her to grin and laugh; instead, she screamed. "Ahhh, get it away!" she cried. Alice's parents heard her distress and came running in, only to see their daughter sobbing, the doll sitting innocently in the center of the circle. "Alice," said her father, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Alfred and Matt weren't trying to scare you. They just wanted to give you a gift." A little while later, Hannah took the boys home. "Boys," she asked with a smile, "When did your father teach you alchemy?" Alfred turned away with a sneer. "When would he teach us if he's never here?

Few Months past, the boys running to Alice's House, when the got there, Both Alice and her Grandmother were crying. "Their died Mathew." said Alice crying thought it world. "Our dad, gone but we make it alright." said Mathew trying to comfort her. "No, your dad left, my parent are died then can't ever come back", said Alice. "That not true, I reading it a book it call a Homunculi, It like a living doll with not soul." said Alfred. "The be not talk about that it my house." said Granny. "Backward old bat ", said Alfred under his breath. Just then Granny thought each heavy idem in the house at the brothers who were running home. Next morning after running some shopping for their mother, the Boys rush home, to Fine their mother past out on the floor. After a bit the doctor came and told granny that the mother did not have much longer to live , and what she had was too far gone to cure . "Boy there some money in the box near the fireplace, I was saving for your when got older", said Hannah's last word. After her death the boys knew one thing they were going to bring her back. They train for a year with a teacher who help them become stronger, finally when they return they were ready to bring back their mother. That night they got all the thing ready. "What if something go wrong the element seem easy but what about the soul", said Mathew. "Give me your hand", said Alfred. As the boys Clapp there hand together there was a bright light then in the background Alfred hear Mathew scream "brother help me please". But it was too late. After it was over Alfred was missing his Leg. "Give him black "he said as he made circle in blood over his body. After that he lost his arm, Mathew's soul now in a suit of armor pick up Alfred and rush him to Alice and Granny's. "Help him please he going to bleed to death", said Mathew as he held out Alfred. That Night Alfred was giving his new automail leg and arm. Next mooring there was a knock on the door to be a man from the military. "Hello I am Ludwig, I saw what and you boys would be great state alchemist if you want to join", said Ludwig. "We don't welcome dogs here", said Granny. "Fine I just wonder what the great son of him where up too", said Ludwig as he leave.


End file.
